


Eye of the Hurricane

by ReticentRodent



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin being his amazing self, Anakin is better emotionally equipped than Obi-Wan ironically, Angst, Bromance, Don’t get me wrong Ani is still a hot mess, Gen, Happy Valentines Day!, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Obi-Wan JUST GET WITH HIM, Obi-Wan is a human disaster, Seriously this man needs help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReticentRodent/pseuds/ReticentRodent
Summary: It’s Obi-Wans first Valentine’s Day without Satine In his life. Lucky for him, Anakin is considerate and perceptive.
Relationships: Obikin - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Eye of the Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> I’m noticing a pattern in my writing. Are you guys? 
> 
> Enjoy! This was last minute.

Darkness veiled the room. Rain thrummed against the window, gusts of wind punching trees that swung. Claps of thunder cast horizontal ribbons of fleeting light through the blinds, illuminating Obi-Wan's silhouette. 

February fourteenth. A disgusting reminder of Satines’ vacancy in the world. His life. 

The silence wasn’t so bad until Obi-Wan looked down at his hands where Satine’s fit perfectly. 

He meditated on the floor. To an on-looker, he’d appear at peace, as a Jedi should. Controlled. Deliberate. Silent words fell upon his lips as he mouthed mantras. ‘ _ Emotion, yet peace. Passion, yet serenity. Chaos, yet harmony. Death, yet the force.’ _ These words replaced all else in his mind, banishing undesirable thoughts. He’d not entertain them. 

Yet his body resisted. Obi-Wan fixated on his clenched jaw, loosening that muscle, in turn causing his hands to make fists. Crushing coldness sank in his stomach and radiated into his palpitating heart, threatening the release of a hysterical outburst. Pent energy shook his body. Restlessness. And another emotion he couldn’t pinpoint. 

Eyes snap open. Thunderclaps. Obi-Wan bolts to his feet, his breathing leaving its imposed stability. He ran a hand through blonde locks, slicking hair back as stray parts fall and rain streaked down the window. He paces, arms locked behind his back. 

First Qui-Gon, now Satine. Helpless to do anything each time. Powerless. 

Maul’s sword slices through her, and she drops. Sputters. Gasps. Blood gushes out of her chest, staining his hands red and slicking against armor. Her platinum, curly locks disheveled and dyed. 

Emptiness aches his soul. 

This is not the Jedi way. Emotions—they’re not the Jedi way, and he is the epitome of an ideal Jedi. Obi-Wan kicked the floor, whirling around as searing rage blistered his chest. Why is it so challenging to eliminate these emotions when each time he invariably prevailed in pushing them aside? 

“I’m broken.” He whispers, sitting on the edge of his bed. Obi-Wan cups his face with both hands and stooped over. 

A raven caws outside his window, perched and sat, nothing more. Its feathers are drowning, golden beady eyes peeping through the blinds’ gaps. 

Obi-Wan’s gaze connected eyes with the bird. Rain pounded. It must freeze, not to mention helpless to soar into the sky. Yet it sat unmovingly. It endured perpetual rain and accepted its predicament. Reaching to roll up the blinds and open the window, a cold gush swept in and coldness bit Obi-Wan’s cheeks. He gingerly cups the bird, setting it onto an adjacent table. He locked the window and blinds, retrieving a towel. 

This bird needs help. He relaxed in his armchair, embracing the moments’ distraction. Obi-Wan shut his eyes, projecting a bond toward the animal. He willed it still, patting the towel against its feathers. 

“Caught in the storm?” Obi-Wan says. 

The raven stares. 

“Wish I had your strong resolve.” He pauses. “Look at me talking to myself…” 

This bird provided sufficient company. It did not struggle, nor flap in panic. 

“You’ll be good as new. Came to the right Jedi.” He assures the Raven, “we are protectors.” 

What is a protector if he cannot protect, though? Force, Anakin is rubbing off on him.

There came a knocking at the door. 

“Obi-Wan?”

He halted the bond to the raven, opening the door. 

“Hello, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said.

“Came to check, haven’t seen you all day,” He shoulders past Obi-Wan, entering the room. Light leaks in, then faded as the door slid shut. “First, why are your lights off? Second,” his expression contorts in bewilderment, “A raven?”

Thunder clapped and lit up the room, and the raven flew in a flurry of black across the room, wings struggling to carry it afloat. 

“It was outside my window and soaked,” Obi-Wan begin, observing the bird dart, “Jedi are protectors, aren’t we?” 

“We are.” Anakin, too, watched the raven. Silence fills the atmosphere, save for rain. “I know you’re not okay.” 

Obi-Wan freezes. The raven lands. 

“Preposterous, Anakin.” 

“Satine is dead, Obi-Wan. And it’s Valentine’s day.” Anakin crosses his arms. “You may be an expert suppressor, but I’m no idiot. Obi, I care about you.” 

“You’re making things up.” 

“The lights are off, your face looks drained. How long has it been since you slept?” He steps forward, examining Obi-Wan’s face. 

Obi-Wan averts his eyes. 

“Let down your guard.” Anakin rests hands on either side of his arms, staring into his eyes. “Look at me.”

He reluctantly faces Anakin. 

“Don’t go through this alone.”

Tears pooled in Obi-Wan’s eyes, streaming down wide eyes. He’s pulled close against Anakin’s body, whose arms wrap him. He nuzzles his face into Anakin’s shoulder. It's soft, welcoming and warm. No judgment. Just understanding. He melts. 

“It must be lonely.” 

Obi-Wan sniffles. A strangled noise erupted from his throat. Anakin leads him to the bed, slowly being pushed back by Obi-Wan, who now lies atop. 

“I’m here, though.”

Anyone else would have sent Obi-Wan to the Medbay for a mental-examination, then lecture him on ‘releasing emotions’. Force, is that what he had done to Anakin? He felt a hand run through his hair, playing with it. 

“Thanks.” Obi-Wan speaks as clearly as he can, “I don’t deserve you.” 

“Don’t talk like that.” 

Tears spill down his cheeks, head tucked in the crevice of Anakin’s neck. 

The rain softened to a sprinkle. Sunlight filtered through the blinds, casting horizontal rays of light onto the two. 

“Typically I handle emotions excellently. I think I’m broken, Anakin.” 

“Don’t be silly, Obi. You’re being human, which the Council obviously despises.”

“I’m defective. Failed as a Jedi.”

“Does that mean I’m defective too, Obi?”

“No!”

“Then don’t be so self-critical.” Anakin sighs. They share a silence, breathing in tandem. Brown hair tickles Obi-Wan’s nose, and he moves his head onto Anakin’s chest, listening to his heartbeat. It’s irregular. 

“Your hearts pounding.” 

“That’s what hearts do.” Anakin sweats. “Probably just trying to pump oxygenated blood.”

“Sure, Anakin.” Obi-Wan laid his head down. Perhaps this was as much for Anakin as it was for himself. 

“It will be rough, but you’ll adjust without Satine,” He abruptly begins. “You’re resilient Obi, I believe in you.”

“I hope you’re right.” Obi-Wan sits up, wiping his teary eyes. He straddled Anakin’s hips, who had no complaint. Merely smiled. 

“Kriff. I knew you were lonely, but I wasn’t expecting this.” 

Obi-Wan considered his position. He looked down. Right on top of… ahem. His eyes widened, redness rising to his cheeks and he twisted off and angled his back to Anakin. 

“I’m not judging.” Anakin teases from behind. Obi-Wan can practically feel his shit-eating grin.

“Yeah. Because you liked it.”

He glances at the raven still on the table. Wow. Thank Force animals weren’t human-level sentient. Obi-Wan moved to unlock the window and draw the blinds, welcomed by a fresh humidity instead of chills. He once again cupped the raven in his hands, passing it through the window and into the air as it flew away. Anakin joined him as they watched. 

“Tough little thing.” Obi-Wan said, “I’m glad I helped it.” 

Anakin nudges Obi-Wan, “Take some cues, huh?”

Sunlight floods the room and cast heat on their skin. Birds chirp. 

  
  


After the storm comes an inevitable calm. 

  
  
  



End file.
